nuestro juego
by princcess hugethe
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando estan en la misma habitacion una korra aburrida al igual que un mako?


Nuestro juego

Era un sábado demasiado aburrido casi siempre tenzin y los 3 maestritos aire , que a mi parecer eran un trió de monstros entrenaban a estas horas pero habían salido a quien sabe que cosa dejando a korra sola y yo como un "buen novio" me quede a hacerle compañía aquí pero no teníamos nada que hacer estabamos en el sillón de la sala ella recargada en mi pecho y yo jugando con su cabello trazaba círculos , o dibujaba cosas que yo creía eran los símbolos del agua-control y esas cosas pero no tenia ni idea.

Me saco de mis pensamientos emitiendo un suspiro de fastidio y de aburrición sonreí un poco divertido era gracioso verla aburrida volvió a soltar otro suspiro y esta vez no pude evitar reírme un poco mas fuerte

-y que es tan gracioso chico listo?

-de nada es solo que te vez chistosa aburrida solo eso

-hm-recargo su cabeza mas en mi pecho-al menos uno de los dos se divierte

-no tanto- y magia volvió el maldito silencio la verdad no sabia de que hablar asi que decidi seguir jugando con su pelo y ella trazaba cosas en mi pecho con sus dedos me estaba quedando dormido hasta que korra se levanto de golpe dándome un cabezazo-ouch pero que carajos te pasa?-le dije enojado y sobándome mi quijada la volte a ver y estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas mirándome

-lo lamento es que se me ocurrió algo para ya no aburrirnos

-hm y eso consiste en dejarme sin cabeza?_le dije con ese típico tonito de sarcasmo

-am no pero esque bueno yo amm…-estaba jugando con sus dedos y tenia sonrojada la cara

-esque tu que?

-nesecito que me prestes tu bufanda-me dijo mostrándome esa sonrisa que solo es mia

-para que la quieres?

-por favor mako te prometo que será rápido- extendió esa sonrisa y no me pude negar

-bien pero sea lo que sea que estes tramando estoy empezando a asustarme-me la quite y se la di

-bien ahora póntela en los ojos-me digo dándomela de nuevo

-no se que quieres hacer con esto

-solo hazlo-la obedeci me puse la bufanda y me la amarre

-bien y después que?-no obtuve respuesta solo sentí como ponía una mano en el amarre de la bufanda y la otra en uno de mis brazos por inercia yo puse una en su cintura atrayéndola a mi sentí su aroma que empezaba a embriagarme apreté un poco mas mi agarre y de verdad estaba haciéndolo de manera lenta tratando de torturarme demasiado beso mi mejilla, mi frente , el lóbulo de mi oreja , la punta de mi nariz y lo estaba haciendo condenadamente delicado, lento se tomaba su tiempo para hacerlo la apreté aun mas beso la comisura de mis labios puse mi otra mano en su nuca atrayéndola a mi me estaba volviendo loco necesitaba besarla ya sentir su piel , sentir sus labios sobre los mios iba a acortar la distancia y al parecer me leyó la mente y se separo de mi gruñi por lo bajo oi su molesta risita de burla la apreté aun mas de la cintura y de la nuca volvió a besar mi comisura de mis labios y después me beso yo encantado le devolví el beso ella empezó a besarme lento y conforme paso el tiempo yo fui el que acabo teniendo el control del beso, un beso agresivo pero combinado con amor la atraía mas ami desde la nuca y la quería mas cerca de mi lo mas que se pudiera aunque ya no había espacio que nos separara , me mordió el labio inferior gruñi un poco ella lograba despertar en mi muchas cosas desde las mas cursis hasta las mas intensas .

Se nos acabo el aire y no tuve mas opción que dejar de besarla pego su frente con la mia dándole cortos besos en sus labios

-y bien …te gusto mi juego?

-me encanto-sonreí con un poco de ego sentí como me iba quitando la bufanda abri mis ojos y ella la tenia puesta se veía tremendamente sensual

-y que opinas?

-de que?

-de nuestro juego

-hm nada mal pero sabes podríamos mejorarlo -sonreí de manera torcida sabiendo de antemano que a ella le encanta esa sonrisa

-y como

-asi-la tome de las mejillas y la volví a besar lento sentí como sonreía en medio del beso lo que me hizo ami sonreí también después de todo este sábado no había sido tan aburrido como yo esperaba …


End file.
